The present invention relates to improved sound responsive lighted earrings. In the prior art, it is known to provide illumination means on a pair of earrings. In this regard, the following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,459 to DeLuca discloses light emitting electronic jewelry including circuitry with a light emitting diode and with the circuitry allowing the light emitting diode to flash either through the circuitry itself or through movements of the person on which the earring is attached by virtue of a mercury switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,882 to DeLuca discloses electronic jewelry including a light sensing device and circuitry responsive to sensing of light to flicker a light connected to the circuitry.
Furthermore, it is known to provide a lighting system which flickers and flashes responsive to sensing of sounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,059 to Hunter discloses a sound responsive lighting device including light emitting diodes which are lit responsive to the sensing of sounds. However, there is no teaching or suggestion in this patent of the use of such a circuit on an earring.